Tú, Yo y un gato que le gusta el Poker
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: El destino es juguetón y toma distintas formas. Esta vez se ha representado como un Gato que adora jugar Poker, y por consiguiente mientras la situación de Makoto y Gou se basa nada menos que en un trágico accidente el cual existen pocas posibilidades de que el chico salga vivo, el destino buscara la forma de que las cosas jueguen tanto a su favor como para los demás. ¡MakoGou!


_¿Qué ha sucedido con el mundo? ¿Qué ha sucedido con mis sentidos…? No puedo enterarme absolutamente de nada de lo que me rodea… solo siento dolor… dolor que me obliga a toser y a respirar aceleradamente mientras notaba que mi cuerpo se mantenía recostado en una superficie fría y mojada. Incapaz de moverme, incapaz de si quiera poder pronunciar alguna palabra, veo que la realidad se desvanece… que se vuelve borrosa e intenta alejarme del mundo visible. Empiezo a temblar… más que por el dolor existente que habitaba dentro de mi espíritu… era miedo… miedo a perder todo lo que tenía… todo lo que había logrado a una temprana edad. No quería aceptarlo, no quería saber que había sufrido un accidente y que el motivo por el cual mi cuerpo estaba mojado era por la sangre que había chapoteado al momento de haber sufrido aquel impacto. _

Sus pensamientos solo podían actuar a diestra y siniestra. Todo había sido tan repentino, tan inesperado que su mente se había precipitado hasta tal punto, que sus ideas intentaban camuflar la horrible realidad que pronto le afirmaría la finalización de su existencia. El destino fue cruel ante aquello o tal vez era lo que estaba predestinado para aquel pobre individuo quien aguardaba por la llegada del dios de la muerte para poder ser correspondido y alejado del mundo visible.

Su espíritu comenzaba a liberarse de las cadenas de la ignorancia… evolucionando… cumpliendo su sentencia de haber vivido en un cuerpo que estaba limitado mediante las tendencias del dolor en su máxima expresión, físico y mental, comprendido a su vez por el miedo, la furia, la rabia, sentimientos invisibles que envenenaban el alma de cualquier personaje próximo del ser venerado y creador.

_Cuando de repente sentí dos manos que presionaban con fuerza en mi pecho. Dos cálidas _y blancas manos que impacientemente presionaban en mi interior. No podía ver su rostro detalladamente… mi vista era tan pobre… tan pésima… tan miserable… que solo me limité a sonreír. Ella me parecía conocida, una pelirroja de ojos raramente del mismo color. Sus gritos que dentro de un oído común podían sonar como poderosos estruendos, para mí, simplemente se escuchaban como susurros.

-¡Esto no está sucediendo… Esto no puede ser real…! ¡Makoto vamos… Resiste….!-

_Volví a sonreír… Ella simplemente era hermosa… delicada… sensible… tierna. Tantas cosas que no alcance a decirle. Tantos sentimientos que revelar y ahora lo que me deparaba no era nada más que un viaje al mundo de lo desconocido. No quería seguir sufriendo al ver su inútil intento por tratar de devolverme lo que solo puede otorgar Dios, así que miré hacia otro lado. _

_Vestido de túnicas oscuras… con una guadaña en sus manos me miraba maliciosamente y con muchas ganas de venir hacía mí. Se había sentado en un lugar cercano a mi cuerpo exhausto, esperando que mi muerte llegara. Indudablemente mis lágrimas salieron ante aquello, no podía ser cierto. ¡Simplemente era imposible! _

_-¡No quiero irme todavía...!- _

La ilusión creada por el destino fue de mal gusto para el dios de la muerte. Puesto que cuando el libro de las sabias e inminentes escrituras de los acontecimientos futuros jugo su última carta que afirmaba la muerte del chico de cabellos oliva, el juguetón gato con increíbles habilidades para el póker, contrataco con su carta que afirmaba una realidad alterna a la que el libro había escrito. Él era el destino, quien había escrito ese mismo libro, por consiguiente, no se podía comparar a una creación con su creador.

Estas difíciles palabras que solo podía comprender el mismo Destino, quien utilizaba métodos de habla muy difíciles y metafóricos, se podía comprender como la ambulancia enviada por sí mismo, que logró retener las resistencias vitales de Makoto y lograron llevarlo a tiempo al hospital más cercano. Aquel gato simplemente sonrió macabramente, mientras reorganizaba las cartas para un nuevo juego.

* * *

-Tachibana Makoto… Matsuoka Gou… Dos chicos que se aman mutuamente… Sería realmente feo separarlos por un simple juego de Póker – Hablaba como si su libro fuera una persona con la cual podía charlar – No soy nadie para quitarle la vida a alguien… No soy Dios… Solo contribuyo a las órdenes de este y si me ordena hacer algo que actué como un hecho en la realidad… con gusto lo escribiría en mi libro… - Suspiro – No es el caso… Mi libro es increíblemente astuto, suerte que logre jugar a tiempo para sobreponerme a la voluntad de mi propia creación….-

Los choques eléctricos efectuados sobre el pecho desnudo de Makoto, intentaban desesperadamente hacerlo reaccionar mientras Gou aguardaba en la sala de espera, realmente nerviosa. Sus piernas temblaban, se mordisqueaba los labios y su mente le informaba un millar de sucesos negativos sobre algún posible error que la organización de rescate pudiera cometer tras el transcurso de aquella resurrección complementada de artículos medicinales.

* * *

¿Qué sería de su mundo sin Makoto? ¿Qué sería de su vida si ya él no estuviera allí el tiempo que le deparaba como escolar? Realmente no se lo imaginaba.

Junto con la llegada del líder de la operación, proveniente de la sala donde Tachibana fue atendido, a la pelirroja se le había informado que la vida de Makoto si bien estaba débil, podía salir de la crisis.

-¿En serio?- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de aquella pelirroja - ¡Gracias Dios…! ¡Gracias!-

El doctor sonrió - ¿Él es tu novio….?-

Automáticamente Gou se sonrojo y negó a toda velocidad – Claro que no… es un amigo….- Junto con la impulsiva reacción que espanto un poco al doctor, ella suavizo la mirada y su sonrojo paso a ser una tierna y dulce marca rosa en sus mejillas.

-¿Dios….?- Se preguntó el Gato – Él no escribe el destino… esa es mi tarea… Deberías agradecérmelo a mí, joven mortal….- Mientras balbuceaba paso a mirar la jugada de su contrincante - ¿Estás loco libro? No puedes hacer que Makoto Tachibana este dos años en rehabilitación, eso no tiene ningún sentido – Jugó una carta – Cambiaré las cosas a beneficio ajeno – Sonrió con simpatía.

Makoto pov.

_Aún recuerdo aquel día, cuando parecía que todo era triste y depresivo, pero junto con el apoyo de aquella chica pudimos salir adelante…. He recuperado todo lo que supuestamente estaba destinado a perder y a decir verdad he ganado el corazón de la persona a la cual siempre resguarde sentimientos. Aunque tengo que decir que mi cuñado Matsuoka Rin ha de estar un poco enojado por la noticia, sin embargo, eso no me importa siempre y cuando, ella pueda ser feliz conmigo. _

_Fin del pov. _

Los deslumbrantes pétalos de flor que caían lentamente por el hermoso paisaje escolar, daban bienvenida a la mayoría de los estudiantes que se tomaban el lujo de pasar por allí, junto con el destellante sol, quien daba la oportunidad de pasar un cálido día de almuerzo en los bosques que el colegio ofrecía para que los alumnos pudieran desarrollar su jornada de una manera más naturalista.

Los chicos de siempre, Haruka, Rei y Nagisa, aguardaban en uno de los lugares del inmenso paisaje sobresaturado de árboles, alimentándose por supuesto de las respectivas comidas que cada uno tenía a su disposición. Y junto con ello, el cuarto integrante del grupo se había presentado un tiempo después, tomado de la mano junto a su novia quien se había sentado a su lado.

-Perdón por la tardanza….- Dijo Makoto un tanto avergonzado – Estábamos ocupados con Gou….-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames Gou!- Replico la pelirroja inflando sus mejillas de una manera infantil.

El joven de cabellos oliva solo se limitó a sonreírle con ternura mientras le regalaba un tierno beso de nariz. Por el contrario Gou se sonrojo bastante y mantuvo su mirada cerca de la de su novio.

-Me encanta cuando te comportas de esa manera- Le sonrió nuevamente, para luego presionar levemente sus labios contra los de la pelirroja. Gou no se limitó a aceptarlo moderadamente, si no que rio más o menos después de haber sentido los labios de Makoto sobre los suyos y luego volvió a atraerlos hacía sí misma, tomando las mejillas de su novio.

-¡Eso háganlo después! ¿Quieren?... Ahora estamos almorzando….- Exclamó Nagisa.

-Lo siento… lo siento… Es inevitable no sentirse atraído por una belleza como Kou….- excuso Makoto.

-Por cierto… Senpai… He oído que su relación con Gou es bien conocida por toda la escuela- Comentó Rei.

El rubio interfirió – Yo había escuchado lo mismo….- De ahí empezó a balbucear

Haruka simplemente observaba la manera en la que su mejor amigo junto a su novia, participes a su vez, del Iwatobi Swim club, mantenía ciertos comportamientos amorosos sobre su almuerzo, mientras que, Nagisa y Rei debatían sordamente sobre el tema colocado, sin darse cuenta que nadie más los estaban escuchando. El joven de ojos azules pronto fue testigo de la tierna acción de Makoto al besar nuevamente los labios de la pelirroja y al cortar dicho contacto de labios, Makoto volvió a darle un leve beso de nariz a Gou. Era algo muy típico de ellos.

-¿Y dime Haru-Chan… que piensas tú….?- Preguntó Nagisa.

El chico simplemente se quedó ahí, sin nada que responder. Hasta que el toque de la campana lo salvó y por consiguiente, Nagisa y Rei partieron rápidamente hacía el último bloque de clases. Haruka se levantó y espero a Makoto, pero el chico de cabellos oliva no parecía interesado en irse, aún tenía que arreglar asuntos con su novia.

-Makoto…..-

-¿Qué sucede Haru….?

-Ya es momento de irnos…..-

-Puedes adelantarte si quieres, todavía no estoy listo si me entiendes….- Le guiñó un ojo.

El chico de ojos azules, simplemente con una mirada seria, prosiguió a irse.

Makoto sintió las manos de Kou y juguetonamente fue llevado hacía el césped. La pelirroja por consiguiente se recostó encima de su cuerpo, logrando un sonrojo en ambos.

-Desearía que no hubieran clases hasta este periodo para que no estemos separados….- Comentó Gou.

-Creo que sabes que recibiremos un castigo si no volvemos a la hora….- Le guiño un ojo Makoto.

La pelirroja miró a otro lado e infló sus mejillas – No me molestaría estar contigo hasta la atardecer en la escuela….-

-¿Qué estas insinuando bebe….?- Rio el joven de cabellos oliva – Lo único que consigues cuando me haces esos pucheros es que me den ganas de besarte.

-Por cierto Mako….- Justo cuando él estaba por besar a su chica, ella se volteó - ¿Qué sucede con Haru?

-No lo sé, ha estado comportándose extraño desde hace un tiempo… No creo que sea cuestión de investigación. Aunque me siento mal por dejarlo abandonado….-

Gou comenzó a pensar – Tal vez, debas dedicarle más tiempo….-

Makoto quedo desconcertado y analizó la situación – Um… Pero yo no quiero que empieces a separarte de mí….-

Gou beso sus labios nuevamente – Estaré bien… unos días no me matarán….- Comenzó a pensar y luego rectifico – Dejémoslo en un día mejor….-

El chico de cabello oliva volvió a reír y se puso de pie junto a la pelirroja – _Ahora entiendo por qué me enamore de ti…. _Entonces nos veremos más tarde….- Le guiño un ojo.

-Claro que sí – Gou abrazo a su novio y se mantuvo así durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Oye Kou….-

-¿Qué sucede….?- Ella fue tomada del mentón, él con un rostro tierno.

-Gracias…. Por todo…..- Sabía a lo que se refería con ese agradecimiento.

Y ahí Makoto y Gou finalizaron su unión con un suave beso que duro bastante tiempo. La pelirroja se aferró a los hombros del joven de cabello oliva mientras que él, se acomodaba de su cintura mientras el beso era profundizado.

-¡Jajajaja!- Exclamó el destino – Esa pareja es demasiado tierna y conmovedora….- Comentaba mientras observaba su baraja de cartas – Sin embargo… ¿Qué sucederá si agrego un tercer integrante a este triángulo amoroso….? – Su mente comenzó a trabajar – Sería divertido para un minino como yo ver que las cosas están jugando a mi favor, porque me gusta mucho que las cosas funcionen tal cual las escribo….- Balbuceaba nuevamente – Has tu jugada pronto…-

Y como el destino lo quiso así, su libro ejecutó una jugada que bloqueaba cualquier oportunidad de hacer que su imaginación pudiera volverse un hecho solido – Oh…. – Se había sorprendido de semejante jugada – No está mal….- Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar – Eres la fuente de mi inteligencia… de seguro esto lo debí haber escrito desde un tiempo… Sin embargo, si eso es verdad, tengo la corazonada de que este juego está perdido….- Sonrió con maldad.

* * *

**_Nota: Muchas gracias a todos por leer, he de revelar mi segundo Fanfic MakoGou que ha sido creado recientemente. Espero les guste a todos aquellos que quieran otro fic de esta pareja, este fic se da por terminado, lo siento. La historia se llama "Reencarnación y Amnesia" ¡Disfrútenla! _**


End file.
